


Свадебный букет

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Family History, Gangsters, Historical, Humor, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заказ: фем-ориджинал. Девушка влюбляется в невесту брата и получает взаимное признание. К чему может привести подобная ситуация?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадебный букет

Нью-Йорк, 1930 год, январь. В основу сюжета положены реальные исторические события.

Кому первому пришла в голову гениальная мысль устроить свадьбу в день святого Валентина, осталось невыясненным. Отец буркнул, что предложение исходило либо от матушки, либо от тетушки Анжелы и ее полоумных сестриц, либо от Эла, либо от всех сразу. Эл Вайшанко от авторства идеи отмахивался руками, ногами и любимым «кольтом» с перламутровой рукояткой, целовал в доказательство наследный серебряный крестик и твердил, что он был никогда и ни за что! А вообще – боссу виднее, в какой день женить единственного сынка и наследника. Маменька была занята беготней по ателье, ссорами с модельершами, выбором нарядов и драгоценностей, составлением меню праздничного стола и хлопотами вокруг торта – титанического кремово-мармеладно-сливочного шедевра около двух метров высотой. Марго поинтересовалась, каким образом жених и невеста дотянутся до макушки торта, дабы торжественно отрезать от него первый символический кусочек – подпрыгнут или их подвезут на специальной тележке? А тележку заказали? А ее работоспособность проверили на практике – вдруг сломается под тяжестью новобрачного?..  
\- Я говорила, твой колледж не доведет тебя до добра! – патетически воскликнула маменька. – В мое время у девушек не было такого злого чувства юмора!  
\- В твое время, мама, чувства юмора не было вообще – ни у девушек, ни у женщин, ни тем более у мужчин, - мрачно отрезала Марго. – Ведь это же так неприлично, иметь чувство юмора… или, не приведи Мадонна, собственное мнение.  
\- Лучше не зубоскальничай, а помоги матери! – с видом оскорбленного достоинства потребовала сеньора Елена Луккензи, потрясая разбухшей папкой с пригласительными списками, десятком вариантов меню и набросками оформления ресторанного зала. Разумеется, бумаги немедля разлетелись по кабинету. Вздохнув, Марго присела на корточки и принялась их собирать, комментируя увиденное:  
\- Мама, этот стиль вышел из моды еще два года назад. Мама, мне не хотелось бы критиковать художественный вкус тетушки Апполинарии, но, когда братец увидит приготовленный для него бело-розовый кошмар, его стошнит. И его дружков тоже. Прямо в тарелки с консоме а ля-натюрель. Через полчаса после начала банкета парни толпой сбегут в ближайший дансинг – там куда веселее. Можно сколько угодно предаваться любимым занятиям - отплясывать на столах с певичками и с азартом палить в потолок. Ты ведь не хочешь скандала на празднике? Не стоит повсюду лепить ангелочков и развешивать флердоранж. Да, и роз поменьше. По мне, так было бы достаточно всего одного букета – у невесты. Это должен быть такой букет, чтобы все ахнули. Обратись в галерею цветов на Шестой авеню, я видела там что-то похожее… Мама, ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
\- Да, Марго, - сеньора Луккензи в глубокой задумчивости созерцала макеты пригласительных билетов. – Убрать ангелов. Хорошо, согласна – их в самом деле многовато. Заказать букет для невесты. Может, ты этим займешься?  
\- А ты выучишь за меня билеты к экзаменам, идет?  
\- Маргарита Венеранда Луккензи!  
\- Можно просто Марго. Стильно и куда короче.  
\- Марго. Ну пожалуйста, будь хорошей девочкой. У меня мигрень. Мне нужно переделать кучу дел, - отточенным до последней мелочи трагически-изломанным движением мать поднесла пальцы к вискам. Сверкнули кольца. – Твой отец занят, ему не того – как всегда. Твой брат только и способен, что глупо ухмыляться и таращиться в зеркало на свой пробор. Твои тетушки – сборище квохчущих старых куриц, прости Господи мое злословие. Единственный человек в семье, от которого есть хоть какой-то прок – это ты, но ты отказываешься мне помочь!  
\- Я помогаю, - возразила Марго. – Тем, что не мешаю. И подаю идеи.  
\- От твоих идей, милая, становится дурно, - скорбно вздохнула сеньора Луккензи. – С тебя станется нарядить невесту в черное платье длиной выше колена и в таком скандальном виде вывести на всеобщее обозрение!  
\- Именно так выходят замуж первые леди Старого Света, - поддразнила мать Марго и задумалась: - Знаешь, Нэн сногсшибательно бы выглядела в подобном наряде. А уж какие были статьи в модных журналах, сколько разговоров и сколько сплетен – до летнего сезона бы хватило… Мама, ты ведь именно этого добиваешься – чтобы свадьба Джимми и Нинфы наделала как можно больше шума!  
Получив возможность высказаться о наболевшем, Марго оживилась:  
\- Мама, ну признай очевидное и используй шанс на всю катушку! Пусть все твои знакомые дамы из Клуба Хороших Жен позеленеют от зависти. Пусть пробки в потолок и шумиха на все Большое Яблоко. Выпиши из Орлеана настоящий джаз, а не этот наводящий уныние симфонический оркестр. Укрась зал не банальными розами, а чем-нибудь экзотическим, ну хотя бы гавайскими гирляндами. Не делай из Джимми модный манекен из витрины мужского магазина, а из Нэн – ходячую выставку кисейных занавесок. Пусть все будет модно и современно, увидишь – все восхитятся! Мама, мы живем в двадцатом веке, а не в романе Диккенса – или ты до сих пор этого не заметила?  
\- Невеста будет в белом, под вуалью и с букетом, - отрезала Елена Луккензи. – Модно и современно вы, молодежь, отпразднуете потом. Я хочу, чтобы о свадьбе моего сына вспоминали с уважением, а не с недостойным хихиканьем.  
\- Ты неисправима, - Марго развела руками. – Ладно, я закажу букет. Но все-таки найми для украшения зала кого-нибудь, обладающего если не воображением, то хотя бы зачатками вкуса. Не подпускай тетушек к оформительским работам. Они только все испортят – с благими намерениями, разумеется. Интересно, в доме Тейнов сейчас все носятся по потолку и паникуют? Пойду протелефонирую Нэн.  
\- Нинфа Тейн, в отличие от тебя – девушка строгих правил и хорошего воспитания, - с нежным материнским упреком в голосе заметила сеньора Луккензи. Когда мать становилась вот такой - приторно-сахарной и желающей своей дочурке только добра, Марго ужасно хотелось схватить стул и треснуть им обожаемую родительницу по голове. – Уверена, она отнесется к церемонии с полагающимся вниманием и наилучшим образом выполнит свой долг. Без всяких пустых фантазий и шокирующих выходок.  
\- Ну еще бы. Другого-то выхода у нее нет, - буркнула Марго. – Если она не будет паинькой, любящий папенька ей собственноручно ей шею свернет. И Джимми придется жениться на трупе невесты. Но братец справится, я в него верю.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь, Марго, - с укоризной, но без особого нажима протянула Елена Луккензи.  
\- То, что есть на самом деле, мама. Все же прекрасно понимают: Джимми и Нинфу женят исключительно ради подтверждения нашей верности сеньору Тейну. Ради денег и бизнеса. Все в порядке, мама, так и должно быть, это закон природы и общества: деньги женятся на деньгах и порождают деньги. Иначе на какие средства ты покупала бы свои бриллианты и авто? Или жила бы в честной бедности – как в те годы, когда вы с папой приехали сюда из Европы?  
Последнего, наверное, добавлять не следовало – тонко подрисованные брови матери взметнулись в праведном негодовании, рот приоткрылся, готовясь выплеснуть на неблагодарную дщерь порцию нравоучений. Марго не стала дожидаться первого удара молнии и быстренько ретировалась, хлопнув на прощение дверью.  
Она не стала звонить в дом Тейнов. Вместо этого позвонила в цветочный магазин и заказала прислать ей альбомы с образцами свадебных букетов, чем оригинальнее, тем лучше. Уселась на широком подоконнике и хмуро уставилась на улицу внизу – суета машин, мелкий грязный снег конца января, тусклое мелькание лампочек, обрамляющих рекламные вывески.  
Нинфа выходит замуж. Образцовый внутрисемейный брак – сеньор Габриэле Тейн выдает любимую дочь за сына своей правой руки, Джимми Луккензи. Папенька и маменька счастливы, мнением новобрачных поинтересоваться наверняка забыли – но Джимми, надо полагать, ничуть не против. Нэн Тейн еще девчушкой была хороша как куколка, а, подрастая, сделалась просто ослепительна. Эдакая юная красотка с берегов Средиземного моря, мечта поэта, смуглая и темноглазая, с шапкой мелко вьющихся черных кудряшек. Марго и Нэн ходили в одну и ту же престижную школу для девочек, но подругами не были – так, порой гуляли под ручку по школьному двору, шептались о мальчиках и учителях, обменивались книгами и вместе бегали в аптеку на соседней улице, есть из вазочек мороженое, осыпанное шоколадной крошкой.  
Школа закончилась. Марго Луккензи выдержала нешуточное сражение с родней и поступила в Колледж искусства Нью-Йоркского университета. А Нинфа… Мисс Тейн стала истинной светской барышней. Балы дебютанток, платья в кружевах, танцевальные вечера под бдительным присмотром мамаш и тетушек, встречи с достойными молодыми людьми, театральные премьеры и теперь вот – выгодное замужество. Банкет в ресторане «Римские сады», свадебное путешествие в Париж, фотографии в светской хронике, букет из белых роз.  
Марго знала, что Нинфа вызывает у нее какое-то странное, щемящее чувство. Она разыскивала фотографии мисс Тейн в газетах, с болезненно-пристальным вниманием разглядывая оживленное личико, возникающее из сочетания сотен тысяч черных и белых точек, и выбившиеся из-под модной шляпки кудряшки. Такая веселая, очаровательная, полная жизни… Джимми не стоит такой жены. Ему вполне сойдет кто-нибудь попроще, вроде фигуристых танцовщиц из варьете или певичек, с сожженными пергидролем белокурыми завитушками на пустеньких головках и обожающими взглядами неизменно голубых глаз. Или популярная киноактриса-вамп с томным взором утомленной жизнью дивы и узким ртом в темной помаде.  
\- Мисс! Мисс Марго, вас к телефону!  
\- Хелло, Шато-Марго, - неизменно веселый и бодрый голосок в телефонной трубке. – Это твоя будущая невестка, как насчет встретиться? Жду через полчаса, кафе в «Савое», войдешь – оглянись по сторонам, не ошибешься!  
Ошибиться и в самом деле было невозможно. Нинфа и ее сверкающее изумрудное платье как магнитом притягивали восхищенные взгляды мужчин и ненавидяще-оценивающие – женщин. Марго Луккензи по сравнению с великолепной мисс Тейн казалась скромненькой студенткой или начинающей актрисой в поисках ангажемента.  
\- Совещание объявляю открытым, - провозгласила Нинфа, когда Марго устроилась напротив нее на полукруглом диванчике и перед ней возник первый из коктейлей, и тут же обеспокоенно добавила: - Что-то ты бледная. Маменька замучила приготовлениями?  
\- Не без того… А ты по-прежнему цветешь?  
\- Предсвадебные хлопоты оказались на удивление незамысловаты, – Нинфа беспечно повела плечом. – Я тыкаю пальчиком в приглянувшееся, папаша достает чековую книжку, курьеры бегут на поиски. Мама, скорее всего, не приедет, очередная папина красотуля в восторге от возможности публично выгулять новые вечерние платья. Все будет по высшему разряду – помпезно и скучно.  
Она наклонилась вперед, пристально глядя на Марго своими глазищами. Этими невозможными глазищами, огромными от природы, а не от ухищрений мастериц косметического салона, лукавыми и манящими. Черные бриллианты в обрамлении длинных ресниц.  
\- Марго. Послушай меня. Из всех моих знакомых ты – самая разумная и самая толковая, - она заговорщицки понизила голос. - Даже папа признает, что у тебя в голове мозги, а не мякина и шелка…  
\- Ты не хочешь замуж, - угадала недовысказанную фразу Марго, и Нинфа кивнула. – Дело не в моем брате и ни в ком-то другом, верно?  
\- Ты всегда меня понимала с полуслова, - подтвердила Нинфа Тейн и тоскливо вздохнула: - Я просто не хочу замуж. Ни за кого. Не хочу быть живым залогом папиной безопасности и вашей верности. Не хочу быть дорогой вещью напоказ. Джимми хороший парень, но вот кого бы я меньше всего желала себе в вероятные мужья, так это его. Он же мне изменит спустя час после венчания. Не по злобе, а просто потому, что ему хочется поиметь все привлекательное, что оказывается поблизости… Я тебя не шокирую?  
\- Ничуть, - заверила подругу Марго. – У тебя есть план? Хочешь прямо в ресторане разорвать помолвку в лучшем стиле синема-драмы?  
\- Этого мне не позволят, - Нинфа нахмурилась. – Сбежать бы… У меня есть деньги, свои, не папочкины, есть вклады на мое имя, есть драгоценности, которые можно продать… Я бы не пропала. Но я никогда не смогу решиться, - она постукивала ногтями по краю бокала, теребила сумочку и снятые перчатки, волнуясь и не находя себе места. – Все мои мечты останутся лишь пустой болтовней, и я презираю себя за это. Ты смогла чего-то добиться, а я… я смогу сколько угодно мечтать и планировать, но все равно пойду туда, куда укажет папа – под венец, - она сморщила носик, показала острые зубки. – Противно-то как. Двадцатый век, женщины получили избирательное право и возможность жить по своему усмотрению. Но дочерей по-прежнему спихивают замуж за нужных людей, и мы ничего не можем изменить. Я овца, Марго, породистая овца в завитушках, которая всю жизнь будет щипать травку в своем загончике!..  
\- Нэн, - сухим, непривычным голосом оборвала пессимистичные рассуждения мисс Тейн Марго. Ей казалось, она стоит на краю обрыва – и либо разобьется о камни, сделав шаг вперед, либо взлетит. Либо Нинфа соболезнующе посмотрит на нее, как на свихнувшуюся, оплатит счет и уйдет. – Нэн. Я никогда бы не заговорила об этом, но я… Я много думала и кое-что поняла. Ты мне нравишься, Нэн. Не вообще, а так, как девушки нравятся парням, - сияющие глаза Нинфы округлились, но мисс Тейн осталась сидеть на диванчике, крепко обхватив пальцами высокую ножку бокала для коктейлей. – И, если ты действительно не намерена выходить замуж за Джимми, а хочешь сделать отсюда ноги, я тебе помогу.  
Нинфа Тейн нервно сглотнула и задала единственный вопрос:  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Для начала надо сорвать свадьбу, - Марго перевела дух. Самое страшное, кажется, осталось позади. – Причем так, чтобы у наших семейств не возникло даже мысли повторить опыт и снова выдать тебя за Джимми, - она мгновение поколебалась, прежде чем поделиться с притихшей и зачарованно смотревшей на нее Нинфой тем, что ей удалось разузнать, подслушивая и анализируя услышанное: - Смотри сюда. Будем называть вещи своими именами. Мы, Луккензи, ходим под твоим отцом. Сеньор Тейн – капо и доверенное лицо Джорджа Массерини…  
\- Биг Джо, - понятливо уточнила Нинфа.  
\- Он самый. Массерини вот уже третий год тягается с Веранциано – стрельба в ресторанах, перехваченные корабли и грузовики с тем, что булькает и что принято подавать к столу в хороших и плохих компаниях, - Марго пальцем изобразила в воздухе очертания пузатой бутылки. – Сеньор Тейн никогда этого не признает, но Вернациано постепенно одерживает верх, вытесняя его с прежних охотничьих угодий. Мой отец подумывает о том, чтобы встать на сторону победителя, тем самым натянув нос сеньору Массерини, ты следишь за моей мыслью?  
\- Очень внимательно, - Нинфа покусала губу, тихонько пробормотав: - Так вот оно что. А я-то голову ломаю… Марго, как думаешь, сеньору Массерини известно о том, что творится за его спиной?  
\- Этого не знаю и гадать не буду, - честно призналась Марго. – Но я знаю, что Массерини в последнее время изрядно давит на папу, требуя увеличить причитающуюся ему долю в делах, а папа не соглашается, ибо это против правил семьи и Общества. Знаю, что мой отец беседовал по этому щекотливому поводу с твоим отцом, и что они изрядно повздорили – именно поэтому было решено так спешно заключить твой брак. И я знаю, что один телефонный звонок порой может изрядно спутать все карты играющим.  
\- Марго, - Нинфа оставила стакан в покое и быстрым, неловким движением схватила Марго за руку, заговорив быстро и сбивчиво. Пальцы у нее были теплые и очень мягкие. – Марго, ты умница. Я тебя обожаю. Я тебя люблю. Я бы тебя поцеловала, если б на нас не глазели. Мы позвоним Массерини – это раз, и нашепчем ему про предприимчивых подчиненных. А потом мы сделаем ход два: позвоним Джо Веранциано и намекнем ему, что у него имеются потенциальные союзники в стане врага, которым нужна помощь. Сведем их в одном месте – в «Римских садах», на моей свадьбе - и пусть грызутся между собой. Я знаю, где раздобыть телефоны нужных людей, с кем встретиться и кому шепнуть нужные слова. Папаша считает, я так бестолкова, что не замечаю и не понимаю ничего из происходящего вокруг. Свадьба будет сорвана. На совершенно законном я основании отправлюсь куда-нибудь в Майями, лечиться от нервного срыва. Ты приедешь ко мне, и мы найдем способ безвозвратно исчезнуть с горизонта. Ты ведь приедешь, Марго? – она стиснула пальцы на запястье Марго, обожгла взглядом сияющих надеждой глаз. – Приедешь?

Банкет по случаю свадьбы мистера Джеймса Луккензи и мисс Нинфы Тейн обещал быть роскошным. Если не считать того, что празднество в ресторане «Римские сады», проходившее в день святого Валентина, превратилось в лихое побоище со стрельбой и мордобоем. Никто из важных персон не пострадал – если не считать собственно жениха, брошенного в свадебный торт и увязнувшего там – но кое-кого из телохранителей и гостей увозили с банкета на каретах «Скорой помощи». Полиция и журналисты строили предположения, весьма близкие к истине. Марго Луккензи собирала вырезки и наклеивала их в огромный альбом, дабы потом показать Нинфе.  
Мисс Тейн, ставшая миссис Луккензи, спешно удалилась из Нью-Йорка во Флориду, предварительно обмолвившись журналистам о том, что и часа не проживет в браке со столь ужасным человеком. Семейство Луккензи порвало со своим покровителем, сеньором Тейном, и перешло под руку Веранциано. Сеньора Луккензи по этом поводу впала в меланхолию и заказала десяток новых платьев. Отчасти мечта любящей матери сбылась - свадьба ее сына стала громким событием в светской жизни Нью-Йорка.  
Свадебный букет невесты из оранжевых роз остался позабытым на праздничном столе, и его выкинули вместе с обломками картонной основы торта, разбитыми бокалами и безнадежно испорченными скатертями.  
Марго Луккензи благополучно сдала выпускные экзамены, распрощалась с родителями и улетела на южное побережье – в поисках новых впечатлений, как она выразилась.  
У темно-синей и прозрачно-зеленой Атлантики нет памяти, она не сожалеет о прошлом и не страшится настоящего. Она просто есть – огромная, вздыхающая волнами, играющая ракушками в полосе прибоя. Ветер треплет кроны выстроившихся вдоль пляжей и набережных пальм, раскачивает гирлянды электрических фонариков. В ресторанах подают выловленную еще утром рыбу и разложенных на засыпанных хрустящими кусочками льда подносах устриц. С моря пахнет соленой свежестью, с загородных болот – вонью гниющих водорослей. Здесь правит бал богема, владельцы киностудий, актеры и хорошенькие актрисы.  
Две приехавшие с севера девушки потерялись в веселой, пестрой толчее. Они бездумно тратят сбережения Нинфы, танцуют на освещенных луной и факелами террасах приморских ресторанов, заводят знакомства и флиртуют. Они покупают наряды, смеются, купаются в море – всей кожей ощущая сумасшедшую недолговечность летящих круговертью безумных дней. Запрещая себе думать о том, что праздник не длится вечно. У них есть только здесь и сейчас, шелковые шарфы, развеваемые бризом, поцелуи с острым привкусом соли, рука в руке, песок под босыми ногами. Ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни угрюмого каменного города с его вечными холодными дождями и небом цвета свинца.  
Здесь обильно цветет гибискус, покачивая оранжевыми цветами на длинных ветвях. Ночами луна отражается в расширенных зрачках Нинфы, и Марго пытается нарисовать ее такой, сотканной из лунных лучей и противоречий. Снова и снова, выбрасывая неудачные эскизы и понимая – ей никогда не удастся передать с помощью карандашей и красок душу Нэн.  
Но, может, это и не столь важно?  
Ведь завтра будет поездка на катере по заливу и танцы вечером.


End file.
